The technology relates to a developer collection device, a belt unit provided with the developer collection device, and an image forming apparatus provided with the developer collection device.
An image forming apparatus has been known that transfers a developer image onto a medium by means of a belt. There has been proposed an image forming apparatus provided with a developer collection device directed to collecting unnecessary remains of a developer on a surface of such a belt, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4383468, for example.